Professor Utonium
Professor Utonium is the scientist responsible for creating The Powerpuff Girls and is the male lead of the franchise. He teaches classes in quantum physics and micro-nuclear fusion at Townsville Research Center. Personality Professor Utonium introduces himself as "Professor - Professor Utonium" in The[[The Powerpuff Girls Movie| Powerpuff Girls Movie]]. According to his past, mentioned in Get Back Jojo, Utonium started out as a terrible brat who had no interest in education, let alone science; but when three "perfect little girls" from the future rescued him from Mojo Jojo, Utonium became so obsessed with science that he eventually created the trio we know today. He's overprotective of the Girls. He is a very affectionate and supportive father, whose pep talks often bring the girls around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with the girls when he needs to be, particularly when they were falling asleep in school. Utonium is a keen golfer. Ironically, his most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in "Bubble Boy" (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). Most inventions he created on purpose usually don't work or have some great flaw. This extends to his cooking skills as well, the chili he made for the Townsville cookoff one year resulted in a hazmat team bordering off the house. He also doesn't like liver and onions, and neither does The Powerpuff Girls. He still, however, lies that he likes them to have the girls think he's a mature adult. This is hinted at in "A Very Special Blossom" and "Lying Around the House." He has a predilection for lying and whenever he lies it backfires on him, such as when he kept lying to the Girls he had a lot of work to do even though he had free time to watch a sports game. Professor Utonium is also unlucky in love if his relationships with Sedusa, Ms. Keane, and Ms. Bellum are any indication. Sedusa wormed her way into the family circle so that she could keep the Powerpuff Girls from interfering with her crime sprees. Ms. Keane, on the other hand, didn't like nor understand his aversion to cats; a blatant reference to "Cat Man Do." He was also the would-be husband of Ms. Bellum. In "Criss Cross Crisis," he swapped bodies with Buttercup. In the episode "Get Back Jojo," it's revealed that he went to elementary school with Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane during the 1950s. This means, that if this took place in 1998 (the year the show released) by then he would be 30-45 years old by then. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Science * Ms. Keane * Blossom * Buttercup * Bubbles * Mayor * Ms. Sara Bellum * Golf and anything to do with it * Inventions * The City of Townsville * Pancakes * Silent movies * Ima Goodlady (he didn't know it was Sedusa in disguise) * Acting like a jerk (in his childhood) Dislikes * Liver and Onions * Sedusa * Mojo Jojo * The Powerpuff Girls getting hurt * Profanity * The Town of Citiesville * Cats (After "Cat Man Do") * HIM * Peas (in "Supper Villain") * Parent Teacher Conferences * Spiders * Fuzzy Lumpkins * The Run-of-the-Mill Girls * When the Mayor acts like a baby * Wrestling (shown in Impeach Fuzz.) *Destroying his creations Appearance He is very "square", handsome and old-fashioned. Professor Utonium wears a white lab coat with pens in its pocket and a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. He has blue eyes during one scene in "Mr. Mojo's Rising." The Professor's voice is very thoughtful, exactly the sort anyone might expect from an eminent scientist and/or a father figure in a 1950s TV show. In the earlier episodes (such as "Monkey See, Doggie Do"), he was seen carrying a tobacco pipe, but this was dropped in the later episodes. Trivia * The voice of the Professor is based on the late veteran voice actor Gary Owens. * The Professor's voice actor, Tom Kane was in both the original and reboot. * The Professor was inspired by J.R. "Bob" Dobbs of the Church of the Subgeniuses. * In the promo Whoopass Stew episode, he looked like an older version of Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory without hair. * While the real last name of the Powerpuff Girls was never revealed on the show, it can be assumed that "Utonium" is their surname since the Professor is technically their dad. ** One thing that would indicate that Utonium is the girls' last name is when the Professor said, "We're Utoniums." in "Roughing It Up" when the girls got mad at Fuzzy Lumpkins and his three nephews. *His physical appearance resembles that of Samurai Jack. *It was revealed in "Uh-Oh, Dynamo" that the Professor is left-handed. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters created by Craig McCracken